Café Anime
by Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway F
Summary: ¡HOLA! ¡¿Quieres leer a muchos animes conminados aparte de los que están en una café! ¡Pues ahora puedes! ¡Igual puedes TU estar con ellos! ¡Igual pueden decirme cualquier anime para agregar! (N/A: Perdón inconveniente, no puedo acceder a la otra cuenta).
1. ¡Iniciamos! ¡Inauguración!

Hiker: ¡ESTE ES MI REGALO ATRASADO!

Todos: ¿Por qué nosotros participamos?

Hiker: ¿Son mis amigos?

Todos: Si.

Hiker: ¿Entonces? . n.n

Comencemos.

"Inaugurando."

Una sala que tiene un cartel que dice: "CAFÉ ANIME."

Hiker: ¡Sean bienvenidos al nuevo café anime!

Itering: Donde podrás ver que miles de animes llegan tras esas puertas- Apunta a las puertas transparentes.

Dijendi: Y ustedes pueden leer lo que van pidiendo o lo que van haciendo- Sonríe.

Omi y Shiner: Igual si usted desea puede venir, simplemente nos dice que ordenara y ya.-Sonríen forzándose.

Sikeru: Pero igual puede decirnos que anime quiere que agreguemos.

Hiker e Itering: ¡Y siempre estaremos abiertos para ustedes!-Gritan.

Sikeru: Si, si, en fin, también puede decirnos si quiere que algún anime desate tríos y todo eso.

Omi: ¡Se vale cualquier cosa!

Sikeru: ¡Pero no asesinamos! ¡Ni tampoco cocinamos con cuerpos reales!

Itering y Dijendi: ¡Y por acá la cocina!-Apuntan a una puerta y entran.

Conduce a una gran cocina con muchos artefactos.

Omi y Shiner: ¡Igual pueden tener enemigos! ¿Qué seria un fic (Porque no cambia de ser Fic) sin enemigos?

Todos: Eso es todo, hasta luego ¡Jejeje!-Se despiden y el lugar que antes estaba desaparece, ahora esta en otra calle.

¡Continuara!

Hiker: X3

Todos: -.-

Hiker: =D

Todos: Basta.

Hiker: -.-

Todos: ¡Flik-Bye!


	2. ¡Nuevos invitados! ¡Elenco KWM!

Hiker: ¡OHaYO! Minna-sama!-Saludando feliz al público.

Fanboys: ¡Konichiwa!

Fangirl: ¡Alo!

Hiker:-Mira al público y luego al elenco.-Supongo que aquí por mi cuenta…

Fangirls y Fanboys: ¿?-Se miran entre sí confundidos.

Desaparece y vuelve a aparecer sorprendiendo al público con lo que trajo.

Hiker: ¡ADMIREN AL PATO!-Mostrando un pingüino.

Fangirls: ¡Ese no es un pato!

Fanboys: ¿No lo es?-Confundidos miran a la tipas.

Fangirl 1 X: Es obvio que ese es un pingüino.

Fanboy 1 X: Pense que era un pingüino.-Los demás asienten.

Hiker: ¡YAMETEO KUDASAI!-Nerviosa.

Fangirls y Fanboys: Ok…

Hiker: ¡Oy presento con la mejor atención el inicio deeeeeeeeee….! ¡CAFÉ ANIME! Mi elenco es…-Nerviosa mira a los lados y encuentra a dos peli negros discutiendo.

¿? (1): ¡¿Cómo que ahora trabajo en este lugar?! ¡NO CONOSCO A NADIE!-Gritando y al mismo tiempo agitando los brazos.

¿? (2): Pues… Mira, esto es asi, no conozco a nadie y dijeron que necesitaban una empleada, aparte, ¿Tienes el dinero para pagar tu renta?-Poniendo sus brazos en su cintura.

¿? (1): Tienes razón, pero…-Tono dulce e inocente.- tú podrías pagar mi renta o estar de empleado.-Ojitos de perrito.

¿? (2): No, no y no.-Firme y serio.

¿? (1): ¡Eres el peoooooor!-Infla los cachetes.

Hiker:-Se le prende el foco.

La peli roja se dirige a los azabaches con mucha cautela.

Hiker: ¡Ohayoo!-Sonriendo.

¿? (2): ¿Quién eres?-Mirándola fríamente.

Hiker: Pues… Soy Hiker, y se supone que soy dueña de ese….-Mira el lugar que ha sido robado.- Odio mi vida…-Se va a un rincón del callejón.

¿? (2): ¿Estás bien?-Mirándola confundido.

Hiker: …

¿? (1): Deja lo intento.-Quita al azabache.- ¡NO SEAS FLOJA Y PARATE!-La peliroja reacciona y su vestuario cambia al de un militar.

Hiker: ¡Si, señora!-Saludo de militar.

¿? 1: Soy Jumbiie.

¿? 2: ¡¿Por qué le dices tu nombre?!-Golpeándola.

Jumbiie: ¡NO ME PEGUES!-Le devuelve el golpe.- Y por cierto, le dije mi nombre porque esta desesperada.-Mira a la peli roja que esta perpleja.

¿? 2: Soy Julian, hermano de esta…-Mira a la peli negra.- hmmm.- La examina de nuevo y se queda viendo la parte de arriba.- _Tetona… jejeje X3.-_Pensando y comenzando a reír.

Jumbiie: _Voy a asesinarte hermanito…-_Apretando su puño y con una vena roja en la frente.

Hiker: Un gusto.-Se posiciona frente a los dos azabaches y se inclina dando una reverencia corta para mirarlos suplicante y juntar sus manos cerrando sus ojos con algunas lágrimas de golpe.-Onegai… Ayúdenme…-Mirándolos.

J&J:-Se miran.- ¡Okei!-Se vuelven a mirar.

Julian: ¡Te veo luego hermanita!-Yéndose lejos.

Jumbiie: Me las pagara…-Susurrando.

Hiker: Ven. Que Usui-sama, Misaki-sempai y las demás nos esperan.-Arrastrandola.

Jumbiie: ¡¿EH?!-Se mira.- ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS ESTOY VESTIDA DE MAID?!-Enojada.

Después de varias risas, tonterías, y otras cosas sin importancia las dos chicas llegan a su destino. "Anime Coffe."

Jumbiie: ¿Un café anime?-Confusa.

Hiker: ¡HAI!-La arrastra dentro.

¿?: AH! Por fin llegas.

Hiker: Gomene, Satsuki-san.-Rascándose la

Satsuki: ¡A trabajar! Hanoko-chan, Erika-chan y Subaru-chan vengan conmigo por favor, para atender a los clientes.- Las nombradas la miran y asiente.

Subaru: Hiker-chan ¿Quién es ella?-Mira a la peli negra antes de irse.

Hiker: Ella es Jumbiie-sama.

Jumbiie: Un gusto.- Hace una reverencia corta y mira a la peli verde.

Subaru: No destrocen el lugar, recuerden que solo hoy podremos ayudarlas.

Hiker: Sumimasen…-Sonriendo nerviosamente.- Es que… mis compañeros me dejaron sola. Dijeron algo de un evento.-Pensativa.

Jumbiie: Sigamos con lo que vinimos.

Hiker: ¡Oki! Erika-sempai ¿Podrías venir?-Mira a la peli café.

Erika: ¡Vooy!-Llevando una charola a la mesa 3.

Hiker: ¡Jumbiie-sama! Usted atenderá las mesas que son: 4, 5, 6 y 7

Jumbiie: ¡¿Pero no me dan la 8?!-Trance.

Hiker: E-es que esa la doy yo…-Sonriendo nerviosamente.

Jumbiie: De acuerdo…

Luego de varias horas de trabajo la peli verde se retira junto con la peli café del lugar.

Hiker: Tenemos que cerrar, pero ¿Por qué no llego Misa-chan, Satsuki-chan?-Mirano a la peli negra.

Satsuki: Puede que haya tenido algún contra tiempo.-Mirando a la otra sosteniendo una cajas.

Hiker: Bueno… Jumbiie-chan ten.- Entregándole un sobre.

Jumbiie: -Lo abre y que como si hubiera visto al Dios mismo.- ¡POR FIN, MI RENTA!-Saltando de la alegría.

Hiker: Bueno, asi terminamos este día. No hay modo…

Cerrando las puertas después de que todos se fueran excepto al peli negra.

Jumbiie: Por cierto.-Dejando de besar el sobre.- ¿Quién es esa tal Misaki?-Mirándole confusa.

Hiker: Es una persona muy orgullosa…-Sonriendo.

EN OTRO LUGAR.

Una peli negra yacía en la cama de un peli rubio con este al lado.

Misaki: Acccccccchuuu.- Sobándose la nariz.

Usui: ¿Qué te paso?-Mirándola sin expresión.

Misaki: Alguien hablo de mí.

Usui: No se me hace raro, puede que estén diciendo que tú eres un extraterrestre mandón.-Riendo un poco.

Misaki:-Le golpea.- ¡Callate!

Usui: Ayy….-Sobándose el golpe.

Hasta la próxima! Los siguientes invitados serán: ¡Shugo charenses!

Hiker: Sikeru, Omi, Shiner y DIjendi no están… Asique… ¡DJ, ITERING PONGANSE ESTO! *Buscando a los nombrados*

Flik-review?


End file.
